Enchanted to See You Again
by FabrevanSwifty13
Summary: This is based on an original song, and somehow i manage to make them a GLEE story. Not completely AU and this is from Sam POVs. Read to find out more!


**It's been forever! Really really sorry, i've been very busy with my final exam, actually i still am but i'm bored so i write this.  
>This is based on an original song, made by my friend for our music exam, i'm clueless at making song so i'm just gonna stick up with writing stories.<br>One more thing, i guess i have to thank all of you who has read and review my stories and tell me all my errors. Thanks to you, i pass my English exam. And i don't know when i can write again, with exams and practices, i hardly have time to do my homework.  
>Anyway enjoy!<br>**

**Chapter 1: In My Dream**

I still can't believe this, Quinn has gone, well not really she's still in the big white coffin in front of me. I've never seen her so relax, she's even smiling a little as if holding a secret. I keep hoping she will wake up and laugh at us for believing she's dead, and we'll remember this and laugh at our own foolishness. But no, she's still lying there, covered in a beautiful dress and white lilies.

The pastor gives his last pray, may she be accepted in the hands of God. We all mumble a quiet amen, and before I know it, the coffin with my dear Quinn inside has been closed. We didn't talk much after our broke up, she did try to reconcile our relationship but I was too busy trying to impress Mercedes. I forgot about my promises to marry her someday, to always be with her, and now I can't do anything, I can't tell her that I always love her even when I was chasing Mercedes, she never leave my mind, I can't even tell her how sorry I am. If only I could…

I'm so angry at everyone with no reason. Wait, I do have reasons. It's all because of that stupid Finn and Rachel's wedding. Why can't they be patient, If only Rachel didn't text her, she still would be here today. I can't hold my tears anymore, and I don't care either if anyone sees it. I just want Quinn to be back and all of this is just nightmares.

I finally get home, except it's not really mine. Living with the Hummel-Hudson family is nice, but when one of their sons is the reason for the death of my loved one, you can just imagine how hard it is for me to keep calm. So I skip dinner and go straight to my bedroom, and of course I cry myself to sleep.

When I see my angel

She's come in come in come in to my dream

She's calling for my name, with her beautiful voice

When I cry

"Sam… Sam…"

I hear a soft voice, calling for my name. It's oddly familiar, but I can't remember who it is or where I heard it. It seems so far away, I follow it through the mist. But then, suddenly the voice stops. The mist is getting ticker and ticker until I can't see anything. I'm tired and lost, so I decided to just sit down. Out of nowhere, Quinn's grave appears in front of me. Now I remember where I heard the voice before, it was Quinn's. I can't help but cry, hearing her voice again is killing me, and I realized it isn't Rachel's fault, it isn't Finn's, it's mine. I should be there for her, I shouldn't just dump her without hearing her explanation, then trying to make her jealous by dating Mercedes.

As I'm crying, I can feel someone sitting next to me. I look up to see who it is, and to my surprise, it's Quinn, yes, Quinn Fabray. She's smiling at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"It's not your fault, Sam. It's no one fault. I'm the one who's texting while driving after all."

Ok, that's creepy, now she can read my mind? "This is so unfair, Quinn. Why must you of all people in this world."

"I'm happy now, Sam. You should be happy for me too." She says, but she can't fool me.

"How can you say that you're happy? I can see your sad eyes, Quinn."

"I'm sad because you guys still can't let me go, and because of that I'm stuck here."

"You mean, you can't go up," I look up as I'm saying that.

"You're saying that as if I'm going with an elevator," She laugh sadly, "Yes, Sam, before all of you forgive my faults and let me go in peace, I'm just gonna be a sad ghost with no life wondering around without anyone."

"You're not a ghost, Quinn! To me, you are an angel." I say, "I'm gonna help you Quinn, this is all I can do after….."

"Sam, how many times do I need to tell you; this is NOT your fault."

"But, I still want to help you, Quinn."

She smiles, a true smile this time, "Thank you, I do need your help."

I try to hold her, but she vanishes right before my eyes. I close my eyes, hoping she'll come back, but when I open it again, I'm back at my bedroom, dark and lonely. It's all just a dream, but it seems so real, and Quinn's voice keeps haunting me 'I do need your help.' So is it all just a dream or does Quinn really need my help?

**So? What do you think? Tell me please, is this interesting or boring?  
>Please review, i loveeee hearing from you guys!<br>One more thing, please don't hate me, Samcedes shipper! But this is how i see their relationship (Sam's trying to make Quinn jealous, or something like that). **

**Lost of Love from the sweetest fanbase  
>FABREVANS+SWIFY :)<strong>


End file.
